videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie (バンジョー&カズーイ Banjo & Kazooie) are two of the main protagonists of the titular video game series and appears as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Banjo and Kazooie are duo characters. As one, their weight is average and they have alright mobility. Banjo only has 2 jumps but Kazooie is able to provide a 3rd "jump". If the jump input is held, Banjo will slowly float downwards. Banjo and Kazooie also have very good kill power with a variety of moves that have very powerful knockback. Their throws are also deceivingly strong. Banjo can also crawl and wall jump. They may have alright mobility, but Banjo has quite a slow dash speed and most of his options can be quite predictable. Their fall speed is also quite slow which can be both a good thing and a bad thing in their game. Moveset * Neutral Attack - Claw Swipe: Banjo does an overhead swing with each of his claws in a left-right-left motion, taking a step forward each time. * Forward Tilt - Peck: Kazooie appears to reach over from Banjo's backpack, pecking forward multiple times. * Up Tilt: Kazooie pops out of the top of the backpack as Banjo does a little hop and swings her wings back and forth in a arc. * Down Tilt - Beak Barge: Banjo crouches as he can do a bird-assisted tackle with Kazooie leading beak-first into the fray. * Dash Attack - Forward Roll: Banjo simply rolls forward on the ground. Can be used conservatively by continuously tapping the buttons. * Side Smash - Breegull Bash: As he charges, Banjo will reach into his backpack and grab Kazooie by the feet much to her squawking displeasure. Upon release, Banjo slams Kazooie out before him onto the ground in-front of him while his feathery companion lets out a painful "Bree-guhhh.......". * Up Smash - Flap Flip: Banjo gets in a ready position, and then does a qulck, powerful flip kick. * Down Smash - Pack Whack: Kazooie flies above Banjo as Banjo whacks the opponent with his backpack. * Neutral Aerial: Kazooie envelops Banjo as they spin twice in the air with a "Ha!" from Banjo before returning a neutral state. * Forward Aerial - Rat-a-tap Rap: Kazooie emerges out of the backpack and delivers 3 pecks in a random order of high/low/mid. * Back Aerial: Banjo kicks both legs back with a grunt as he also pivots slightly as if sky-diving. * Up Aerial: Hunching forward, Banjo makes way for Kazooie to rush up out of the backpack to perform a lingering peck upwards like a lance. * Down Aerial - Beak Buster: Banjo flips over and actually rises up about his own height while doing so as Kazooie appears below, dropping straight down. * Grab: Banjo reaches out with a paw to try and grab anybody in front of him. * Pummel: Kazooie pecks at the grabbed opponent. * Forward Throw: Banjo lifts the opponent overhead, and then throws them. * Back Throw: Throwing the opponent behind himself, Banjo crouches as Kazooie appears and performs a shock spring jump at the opponent. * Up Throw: Throwing the opponent up high, Banjo crouches down as Kazooie appears to fire a volley of Blue Eggs. Each egg can be aimed slightly left or right by inputting the control stick. * Down Throw - Bill Drill: After slamming the foe to the ground, Banjo hops up as Kazooie pops out and drills to the opponent into the ground. * Neutral Special - Egg Shoot/Blue Eggs: As Banjo crouches, Kazooie can fire up to 3 blue eggs rapidly that travel up to 3 platforms before breaking. **'Custom 1 - Hailfire Eggs:' A tap of an button will fire an Ice Egg. The Ice Egg travels at half the speed of normal eggs. If it hits the opponent, they're frozen for a short period of time. Holding down the button for half a second, Kazooie will fire an Fire Egg. On impact, opponent are set ablaze. **'Custom 2 - Grenade Eggs:' Tapping the button will have Kazooie launch a Grenade Egg. It will explode after 3 seconds or on-contact with the opponent. * Side Special - Wonderwing: Kazooie pops out to shield Banjo's front as he charges forward, shedding visible Gold Feathers as they do so. Has super armor. **'Custom 1 - Talon Trot:' Kazooie will stick her legs out of the backpack and carry Banjo around as long as the button is held. She can even jump during this. **'Custom 2 - Beak Bayonet:' Banjo pulls Kazooie from the backpack and lunges forward with Kazooie exclaiming "Breee-hah!" Kazooie's beak has a sweet-spot. * Up Special - Shock Spring Jump: Kazooie appears out of the backpack as Banjo leans back to act as the weight on a large spring before the two launch upward at a controllable angle. **'Custom 1 - Flight:' Banjo launches up as Kazooie emerges from the backpack, and she takes out her wings, allowing them to fly around for 6 seconds. Works similar to Pit's. **'Custom 2 - Beak Bomb:' Kazooie will flap her wings, sending Banjo and herself high into the air. Then Banjo scrunches himself up, as does Kazooie and the two flies in the direction inputted on the control stick so fast, leaving a trial of red feathers and sparkles behind them. * Down Special - Clockwork Kazooie Egg: As Banjo crouches, Kazooie lays a Clockwork Egg, creating a small Clockwork Kazooie which will stalk the nearest opponent and explode for high damage and knockback. If it does not make contact it will automatically detonate after 10 seconds. **'Custom 1 - Split-Up (Kazooie/Snooze Pack):' The player will take control of Kazooie when Banjo sleeps to regain their health. **'Custom 2 - Split-Up (Banjo/Hatch):' The player will take control of Banjo while Kazooie hatches a Mystery Egg, which will give them a item for use. * Final Smash - The Mighty Jinjonator: The Jinjonator will emerge from it's statuesque prison with a powerful yawn then levitate to the air, the screen darkening as it spins round and round for a moment before launching itself into opponents. Each lunge is unstoppable aside from avoidance at the last second. The 5th lunge however has the Jinjonator pause and say "JINJO....." in a low powerful voice before zooming in on an enemy, sure to finish them off and send them tumbling to their final fate. Moveset (Kazooie at Down Special - Custom 1) * Neutral Attack - Wing Whack: Kazooie will do several slashes with her wings, traveling forward slightly per swing. * Dash Attack - Wing Whirl: While running, Kazooie whirls forward like a top with her wings outstretched. * Neutral Aerial: Kazooie rapidly whirls around with her wings while mid-air. * Neutral Special - Blue Eggs: Kazooie fires up to 3 Blue Eggs rapidly that travel up to 3 platforms before breaking. * Side Special - Hailfire Eggs: Kazooie fires the Ice Egg if the player taps the "B" button. If it hits the opponent, it will freeze the opponent. Holding the "B" button allows Kazooie to fire a Fire Egg, which will burn opponents. * Up Special - Grenade Egg: Kazooie fires a Grenade Egg at a much steeper angle. It will explode after 3 seconds or on-contact with any opponent. Moveset (Banjo at Down Special - Custom 2) * Neutral Attack - Claw Swipe: Banjo does an overhead swing with each of his claws in a left-right-left motion, taking a step forward each time. * Dash Attack - Forward Roll: Banjo simply rolls forward on the ground. Can be used conservatively by continuously tapping the button. * Neutral Aerial: Banjo just flails mid-air, attacking opponents around him. * Neutral Special - Shack Pack: Banjo takes his backpack and puts it over his head to fit inside it. While covered in his backpack, Banjo has a heavy armor for as long as you hold the button down. Able to walk and even hop through nearly any attack. It allows Banjo to absorb a hit or simply block projectiles. * Side Special - Taxi Pack: Banjo takes off his backpack and swings it forward in a scooping motion, shoving opponents forcefully with a free hand. Pressing the button again will pop the opponent out. * Up Special - Sack Pack: Banjo jumps inside the backpack and hops diagonally upwards with more vertical range than horizontally. Taunts * Up: Kazooie pops out to laugh in a disrespectful manner as Banjo looks up at her smiling. * Side: Banjo holds out a glowing Jiggy as Kazooie looks at with a gleam in her eyes and her beak open. * Down: Mumbo Jumbo appears, transforming Banjo and Kazooie into a washing machine and laughing as they shake before disappearing as they revert back. Idle Poses * Kazooie pokes her head out, pecking at Banjo's head before hiding on his backpack. * Banjo and Kazooie put their hand/wing above their eyes looking from side to side similar to their artwork. Cheer * Let's Go! Banjo! Let's Go! Kazooie! Let's Go! On-Screen Appearance * Banjo & Kazooie appears on the entrance pad from the original game. Victory Poses * Mumbo Jumbo is seen playing a violin standing beside Banjo as he's playing his banjo before striking a pose as Kazooie pops her head out. * Kazooie is seen carrying Banjo as they float down to the ground. Then Kazooie plops down in a tired manner as Banjo pulls out what appears to be a Nintendo 2DS and begins to play. * Banjo runs forward, then places his hand on his forehead as Kazooie pops out doing the same. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unjqNlr1w6w (Jiggy Fanfare - Banjo-Kazooie) Losing Pose * Banjo is seen clapping while Kazooie appears to be ranting. Trophy Description Banjo & Kazooie has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with them on any difficulty. Banjo & Kazooie The grizzly bear is Banjo and a big ugly bird... I mean, a breegull bird is Kazooie (care with her sense of bitter humor). They are the leading duo of the Banjo-Kazooie series, although Banjo had before an appearance as a playable corridor next to his old friend Diddy Kong in Diddy Kong Racing. Is it that Diddy is happy to see him after all these years? I think yes, even seems happy to "teach" how things work around here in Super Smash Bros. but what a friendship so much fun! By the way, all normal and special attacks are inspired directly from their first adventure. * Banjo-Kazooie (N64, 1998) * Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge (GBA, 2003) Banjo & Kazooie (Alt.) In progress... * Banjo-Kazooie (N64, 1998) * Banjo-Tooie (N64, 2000) Classic Mode: Journey through the Witch's Lair Banjo and Kazooie fights random fighters in various stages, referencing some worlds/characters from their first game. Costumes * Brown fur, yellow shorts, red feathers * Purple shorts, green/pink feathers (Tooty) * Black fur, green pants, dark green/black feathers (Humba Wumba w/ Indian Tawny bird) * Grey fur, checkered shorts, golden feathers (Bottles w/ Taveta Golden Weave bird) * White fur, orange shorts, cream/brown feathers (Boggy w/ Eyrie the Bald Eagle) * Light blue fur, red shorts, white/black feathers (Groggy w/ Winter Owl bird) * Black fur/shorts, red backpack, yellow/black feathers (Conga w/ Cockatiel bird) * White fur/shorts, green mouth/belly, green/cream feathers (Klungo w/ Crested Finchbill bird) Trivia * Xbox's head Phil Spencer liked the idea of Banjo joining Smash back in the days when Fighter Ballot existed for SSB4 and he's still interested when a new Smash game for Switch was announced, until their reveal in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate at E3 2019. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Banjo-Kazooie